


Last of Disaster Dates

by Seachelle623



Series: Disasters To Date [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Presents, Renjun's present is like the one he gave Hyuck for his bday apparently, This revolves around their daughter, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seachelle623/pseuds/Seachelle623
Summary: “We have a problem.”Renjun raised an eyebrow at the first sentence Chenle had said since Renjun had answered his call.“Okay, what’s the problem?” he asked, hearing a low ‘are you sure you lost it?’ in the background that prompted a higher ‘yes, Appa, I’m sure’ before Chenle was speaking again.





	Last of Disaster Dates

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a new reader to the series: I suggest reading the previous two installments in it since this one does refer to characters that were developed in the second one as well as referencing (very vaguely) to one instance in the first one. 
> 
> If you're a returning reader: Welcome and enjoy this shit show :)

_Date of Disaster: February 14, 2050_

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hyuck,” Renjun whispered to his husband when he awoke, the slightly younger male snoring lightly next to him on the large bed. “I love you.” He sat up, stretched and groaned before he got up and began to make pancakes - the western treat being one of Mei’s favourites. It wasn’t too long before he heard a shrill scream followed by a thud and continuous footsteps that were bound for his own spot near the kitchen where he was mixing ingredients for the pancake mix. 

“Baba! It’s been a year!” He heard his daughter scream, already used to her boisterous nature since this was a usual morning occurrence. 

“Congratulations,” he stated flatly, focusing on pouring the right amount of pancake mix into his pan and could imagine his daughter pouting slightly - much like how his own husband did when he ignored him. “I thought you guys officially got together on the fifteenth though?”

“Shhhhh, that’s irrelevant,” Mei replied, coming around from the counter to where he was at the stove to watch him cook the pancakes. 

“How is it irrelevant when it’s the _start_ of your relationship?” he asked, chuckling when she whined the same whine that he _swore_ she got from Donghyuck. “Anyway, you still have school so go shower and then your share of pancakes will be done.”

“Ugh, I _hate_ school!” She exclaimed, groaning loudly after and causing Renjun to chuckle even more at her. “Seriously, why the _fuck_ is it so hard?!”

“Hey, language,” he chastised, glaring at her as she quickly changed her expression to a sheepish one. “And honestly, you will be fine as long as you graduate. We’ll always be here for you.”

“Well _yeah_ but I don’t want to like depend on you and Appa _forever_,” Mei complained, shaking her head before looking back at Renjun with determination. “I want to be independent _someday_.”

“Maybe you can be when you pass your driving test,” he replied, smile on his face as he flipped the first pancake to reveal the nice brown hue that signalled it was perfect.

“_Look_, it’s not my fault that the statistics change-“

“Why the hell are you two so _loud_?!”

Smiling in amusement, Renjun looked towards the entrance of the kitchen to reveal his husband clad in his pastel blue pyjamas - which matched his own pastel pink ones he was wearing - rubbing one of his eyes sleepily.

“Morning Appa!” Mei greeted, skipping down to where Donghyuck was, placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek before running to her room to grab her towel for a shower. He watched in amusement as Donghyuck grumbled back a response and latched himself onto Renjun, warmth spreading across his back as Donghyuck leaned more of his weight on him. He vaguely heard the water running in their bathroom.

“Morning, Hyuck,” he whispered for the second time, carefully taking the cooked pancake in the pan out and pouring in a new one. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Morning babe,” Donghyuck whispered in response, burying his face in his shoulder as Renjun steadily cooked the pancakes. “Happy Valentine’s,” Donghyuck mumbled after ten minutes, sleep slowly creeping into the other’s words. One by one, the pancakes were poured into the pan and cooked with the stove being turned off shortly after, all done with Donghyuck clinging to his back with his arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. 

“Hyuck, I need to plate these,” he protested, unable to lean down to the cupboard under the counter to grab two more plates. “I can’t bend if you keep pulling me back upright.”

“But I don’t want to let go!” He heard his husband whine, scoffing in response at the thought of his husband - who was nearly _fifty_ \- whining as if he were a child. “You’re warm.”

“Don’t you want warm pancakes too?” he asked and chuckled in amusement when Donghyuck finally let him go, allowing him to bend and collect two more plates. However, when he came back up, Donghyuck immediately resumed his place on top of Renjun’s back. Sighing, Renjun trudged over to where he left the stack of six pancakes, evenly distributing them on the plates and chucking on a few strawberries and blueberries alongside the maple syrup bottle that he forced Donghyuck to get for him. 

“What if he doesn’t like my present?!” He heard Mei ask from where she was already seated on the dining table, cutlery and placemats set. “What if he thinks it’s too childish?”

“Mei, you made that bear from scratch,” he pointed out, putting down her plate of pancakes before her as Donghyuck placed the two in his hands in front of their seats. “He’ll love it regardless.”

“Plus, you guys are going pretty strong,” Donghyuck piped up, cutting a piece from his pancake and nibbling on it as he thought. “A year is a long time.”

“Nothing compared to the ten years it took you and Baba to get together.” Renjun heard Mei mumble and hit her head, irritated since his daughter never let them live that down. After all, it wasn’t _his_ fault that Donghyuck simply didn’t confess and settled for setting him up on dates!

“We’re a special case,” Donghyuck replied before Renjun saw Mei pout and bite her lip, her fork pushing away a stray blueberry - it had come off as odd since they were her favourite fruit. “Hey, look at me.” He heard his husband say softly as Mei slowly looked up at him, eliciting a smile from Donghyuck who barely functioned in the morning while Renjun sat down in his seat. “Everything will be fine, okay? Junki treasures you.”

“But he treasures _everyone_!” Mei protested and Donghyuck looked at Renjun in anger since they both knew that she had picked up on Renjun’s habit of denying the truth. “Minsoo-oppa, Minkyu-oppa, Minho-oppa…_everyone_! Even little Kyunghwa!”

Renjun found himself sighing internally at the latest addition to their little family - Kyunghwa, a small and shy little girl of around 6 years who was adopted by Minsoo when he saw her at an orphanage that he volunteered at. He, himself, was not so sure about how he would feel if his daughter adopted a child at the age of twenty-one but Minsoo had always been the more responsible and reserved twin - even if little Kyunghwa didn’t have a mother yet. 

“He’ll like it, trust us,” he said, cutting a piece off from his half-eaten pancake and offering it to Donghyuck who eagerly ate it. “It’s from you. It’s like if Donghyuck miraculously got me a present for Valentine’s. He could literally give me a dying rose and I would still treasure it.”

“Thanks for the idea,” Donghyuck piped up, unceremoniously shoving a piece of pancake into Renjun’s mouth when he opened it to tell him off. “But I think what your Baba is trying to say is that it doesn’t matter _what _you give Junki, as long as it’s from you.”

“Okay…okay…” Mei mumbled, finally poking the blueberry with her fork and eating it. “I’ll give it to him,” She said with finality, hurriedly cutting and eating her pancake before she stood abruptly and began to pack her bag, her body merely streaks behind them as they ate.

“Wow, to think its been a year…time really flies…” he said in awe, shaking his head and eating more of his pancake. 

“Yeah, I’ve been sleeping next to your annoying ass for nineteen years, can you believe that?” Donghyuck asked, finishing his pancake as Renjun kicked him from underneath the table.

“Shut up, you love me,” he stated, shoving the rest of his pancake in his mouth and standing up to collect the plates. 

“No, you’re not doing that,” Donghyuck stated, immediately grabbing his plate and stealing the one in Renjun’s hands with the cutlery, turning around and literally running to the kitchen. “Have a shower and drop Mei off! I have a surprise for you later!”

“Since when did _you_ boss _me_ around!?” he shouted back as he obediently went to their bedroom, nearly bumping into Mei along the way, and grabbing his towel to shower. 

He heard lots of shouting while he showered as well as a loud crash and figured that it was just Donghyuck dropping another plate or Mei bumping into another vase. When he came out, he scurried to the bedroom and hurriedly got dressed, throwing on whatever pants seemed clean and one of Donghyuck’s hoodies that was hanging from the cupboard’s doorknob. 

“You ready?” he called, seeing Mei nod quickly as she struggled to zip up her backpack, a piece of toast in her mouth - Donghyuck must have insisted _again_. “Let’s go.” They both made their way to the family car that was a pretty laid back navy SUV, Renjun climbing into the driver’s seat as Mei got into the passenger’s seat. “Bag?”

“Check,” Mei replied, smiling since they did this every morning to ensure that she didn’t forget anything.

“That one English assignment Mark-hyung helped you with?”

“Check!” Mei screamed when she finally found it crumpled at the bottom of her bag.

“Seatbelt?”

“Check,” Mei replied, clipping in her seatbelt before smoothing her school skirt.

“And Junki’s present?” he asked, already knowing the answer since the special gift bag was on top of Mei’s lap.

“Check,” Mei breathed out, nodding and letting Renjun put his own seatbelt on before he reversed out of the driveway and began driving down to the school. “Hey Baba…” He hummed to let her know he was listening as he put his indicator on. “How many years have you and Appa been married?”

“Hmmm…nineteen?” he asked, shaking his head when he realised that it hadn’t been that long just yet. “No, it’ll be nineteen years in July. So…eighteen and a bit. Why?”

“And you two haven’t like…separated or gotten tired of each other yet?” Mei asked, curiosity in her eyes as she held onto the gift bag and Renjun had a feeling where all this insecurity was coming from.

“Mei…love isn’t a feeling,” he stated, receiving a confused look from his daughter before he elaborated. “Well…it _is_ but _technically_, it isn’t. It’s more like…commitment. Love is when you can go outside and meet so many new people but _choose_ to go back to the person waiting for you at home. That’s why your Appa and I haven’t separated. We don’t _want_ to, and we’ll keep choosing _each other_.”

“So, where does cheating come in? Because isn’t cheating breaking your commitment?” Mei asked, biting her lip lightly and Renjun wanted to ask her what exactly was happening and if anyone was hurting her. 

“Cheating is…complicated. Personally, if someone was to hit on me and was super cute, I’d probably lead them on for a while,” he answered, giving her a soft smile when she showed him her shocked face. “But if it became more serious to when someone would want to date me or have sex with me or something while I was already dedicated to your Appa, that’s where love comes in. I’d reject them in the blink of an eye because I have someone waiting for me at home.”

“I…I guess that makes sense,” Mei agreed, nodding her head slightly before looking out the window. 

“So, are you going to tell me where all of this came from?” he asked, slowing down to stop at a traffic light but saw Mei shake her head.

“Not yet…I don’t even know if it’s true yet,” Mei answered and sighed, causing him to pat her head lovingly before the light turned green once more. He reached the school and watched as his daughter stepped out of the car, her tanned skin glowing in the sun much like Donghyuck’s. 

“Take care,” he said in parting, seeing her smile at him before she repeated the same thing and disappeared into the school’s campus, the buildings hiding her figure from him the further away she walked.

_Time really does fly…eighteen years and nearing nineteen…wow…_

“Welcome back!” He heard his husband greet when he entered the apartment, his tanned skin glowing underneath their dim lights and he couldn’t resist smiling wide at the pyjamas that they were still in. “I got you a gift,” Donghyuck mumbled after he had hugged Renjun tightly, his cheek pushed up against his own shoulder and his body spreading so much _warmth_. 

“I got you one too,” he replied, remembering the small scrap book that he had stored in a handy tray that had several book spines glued onto it and placed on their bookshelf. “You better like it.”

“I want to give you mine first!” Donghyuck exclaimed, his face lighting up and showcasing his slight wrinkles that were by his eyes. “It’s brilliant!”

“Okay, give it to me then, Hyuck,” he teased, untangling himself form their hug and walking over to the couch. “I’m waiting.”

“One sec!” Donghyuck screamed, running to their bedroom and coming back to him with a relatively small box that seemed to be quite heavy. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lee Renjun.”

“Thanks, Hyuck,” he said softly, accepting the box and kissing Donghyuck on the cheek when he sat beside him. “Can I shake it?”

“No!” Donghyuck shouted, hands immediately coming over his to keep the box still. “It’s very fragile and only God knows how we managed to raise a kid when that’s your first instinct with something small.”

“Enough slander,” he stated, carefully lifting the head off the box and revealing a tiny jar filled to the brim with folded notes. “This better not be reasons for getting a pet baby bear.”

“But baby bears are cute!” He heard Donghyuck protest and laughed despite himself, immediately leaning forward to press a kiss to Donghyuck’s lips before opening the jar lid. The first piece of paper that he unfolded read _‘I want you to smile but then you’ll put the sun out of business and the world will have no light so…even if you frown, it’s okay!’_ and Renjun’s first instinct was to place the glass jar down on the couch between them where it would be safe. His second instinct was to throw the piece of paper at his husband and his third instinct was to throw one of the couch cushions shortly after. 

“Jun!” Donghyuck screamed just as the cushion hit his face, a red patch beginning to form somewhere on his forehead. “I wrote those using my brain!”

“We both know that you don’t have one,” he stated flatly, neatly picking up the slightly crumpled piece of paper before he placed it in his lap and picked up another one. This time, the piece of paper read _‘I swear Mei got her whines from you but it’s okay because I wouldn’t want anyone else to raise her’_. Renjun hated the way his breath got caught in his throat at the words on the paper, the raw emotion and appreciation bleeding into his soul before he carefully made himself put the glass jar on the coffee table in front of them, hastily shoving the two pieces of paper he had taken out of it back in and then attacking Donghyuck’s face with numerous kisses. 

“Hang on-” Donghyuck tried to protest, lips only being met with Renjun’s. “Ren-”

“I love you so much, Donghyuck,” he whispered against one of Donghyuck’s moles on his neck, loving the way Donghyuck’s hands rested on his waist and kept him steady. “I love you.”

“You better,” Donghyuck chuckled, using one of his hands to redirect Renjun’s gaze to his eyes. “I married you.”

“Yep, worst but best decision of my entire life,” he teased, earning a mere eye roll from Donghyuck before they were both laughing. 

“I love you too, Jun.” He heard Donghyuck whisper once their laughter ceased, a small smile making its way onto his face before he suddenly remembered his own present.

“Close your eyes, babe,” he instructed as Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, curiosity evident in his eyes. “Your present.”

“Kinky,” Donghyuck commented before he immediately shut his eyes, forcing Renjun to heave himself up and grab the scrapbook that was still hidden in their bookshelf. Once he had the book in his hands, he immediately threw it down on Donghyuck’s stomach, laughing when Donghyuck let out a yelp of pain. 

“Happy Valentine’s, babe,” he said, sitting down beside Donghyuck as he stared at the cover of the scrapbook that read _‘(Huang turned Lee) Renjun’s Adventures (and bad decisions)’_ in neat calligraphy that he had practiced for months beforehand. 

“If it’s my gift, why is _your_ name in the title?” Donghyuck asked, voice flat and Renjun took a deep breath, his sharp inhale signalling his prediction of that question. 

“So, you don’t forget who gave it, _obviously_,” he answered, cuddling into Donghyuck side before opening the book. “Hurry and read it.”

Together, Renjun spent the rest of his morning cuddling with Donghyuck as they flipped through the pages of the scrapbook that consisted of their first meeting in their last year of high school, the first time they declared each other as best friends, the first few dates that Renjun had been forced to go on by his husband and all the dates and significant kisses that they had shared – together.

“I can’t believe you added in the movie date,” Donghyuck had commented when he had closed the book that ended with Mei’s birth. “How is that a significant event?”

“_Hello_? You _slapped_ me in the face!” he protested, receiving a scoff from Donghyuck before they both decided to lie down on the couch and fall asleep despite it nearing lunch, both of their gifts sitting side by side on the coffee table in front.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: August 15, 2050_

“I swear I am going to _kill_ Junki one day!” He heard Mei scream when she came home after a date with her boyfriend. “He is so- ugh!”

“Well, he _is _Jisung’s son and that kid didn’t even realise that Chenle liked him,” Donghyuck commented, putting one file away as he picked up another for his case on the couch. From where he sat on the other end, Renjun simply continued sketching the newest character needed for the game that the company was going to create. 

“What did he do this time?” he asked, erasing out a little bit of the outline and redrawing it smoother. 

“He keeps hanging out with that Jieun girl!” Mei screeched, huffing angrily and sitting down directly on top of Donghyuck’s lap, causing his husband to sigh since Mei often did this when angry. “Like _hello?! I’m _his girlfriend!”

“I’m sure he still loves you,” he reassured his daughter, beginning to draw the hair of the character - a small fairy that didn’t have a gender. For his own amusement, Renjun kept the hair short and was planning to colour it just like the one time that Donghyuck let Chenle dye his hair all of the colours of the rainbow.

“But that’s the thing! _What if he doesn’t?_” Mei asked, her eyes probably narrowing and glaring at him and Renjun heard Donghyuck sigh once more.

“Mei, come on,” Donghyuck started, using his tired yet authoritative voice that he used many times during Mei’s troublesome teenage years. “Boys have dumb brains but I’m sure he’s still in love with only you.”

“Are you talking about yourself?” he asked, smirking when he felt Donghyuck hit his thigh. “Doesn’t help your case.”

“What I was _saying_,” Donghyuck interrupted before Renjun would be tempted to say anything else. “Is that Park Junki is still utterly in love with you. How? I don’t know but I’m sure that he is.”

“A hundred percent sure?” He heard Mei ask quietly, her insecurities probably eating her up even though she never really let them bother her before. 

“Two hundred percent sure,” Renjun answered just as quiet, smiling softly at her while Donghyuck snorted.

“Now I know why you failed math, Jun.” Renjun immediately threw his sketchbook at his husband, glaring at his daughter when she shouted that he must have failed pretty badly.

Neither of them needed to know that he had cheated on his math tests in China and was caught.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: August 29, 2050_

“I hate Junki!” 

Renjun flinched when he heard his daughter scream, her door slamming against its frame loudly as Donghyuck simply shrugged in response to his questioning look.

“She’s been like this ever since I picked her up from school,” Donghyuck informed him, sitting next to him on the couch. “But like, Junki was with her and she seemed happy…”

“Great, which one of us is going to talk to her?” he asked, mourning his still steaming mug of tea that he probably wouldn’t be able to drink. 

“I tried,” Donghyuck replied, putting his hands up in surrender before reaching down to grab one of Renjun’s hands in both of his. “May the odds be ever in your favour.”

“I fucking hate you,” he hissed, ripping his hand out before standing up and making the trek over to Mei’s bedroom, hearing her knock over a few things when he arrived. 

“Fucking _Junki_!” Mei screamed, Renjun hearing some more things crash against the floor through the door. “Him and his _perfect _smile! Like, doesn’t he _know_ that Jieun is _obviously _trying to get in his pants?!” Renjun found himself wondering about this Jieun who Mei seemed to despise. Sighing and mentally preparing himself, Renjun knocked on the door and received a growl in response. 

“Before you tear me apart,” he started, thinking back to all the times he had to deal with Donghyuck in a similar state. “At least explain to me why you’re trashing your room.”

“As if you would understand!” Mei screeched, the door opening suddenly and Renjun was met face to face with his daughter who had obviously been crying. “You and Appa have never had something like this happen!” Intrigued, Renjun raised an eyebrow. “As far as I know, you’ve _never_ been jealous!”

_Oh, so that’s what this is about. _

“So therefore, _you_ can’t help me!” Mei screamed, slamming the door shut but not before Renjun and put his foot out to prevent it from closing fully. He winced when the door banged on the side of his foot.

“It’s not healthy to keep it in, Lee Mei,” he chastised, stepping into his father role that he only ever needed when his daughter was like this. “Let it out.”

“I just _hate _it,” Mei whined, tears spilling from her eyes as she let go of the door and Renjun gently opened it to embrace his daughter, leading them to sit on the bed. “Like, what if Junki actually wants her instead of me? I’m _nothing _compared to her.” When Renjun was about to say something - albeit, stupid - they both heard someone knock lightly on the door and saw Donghyuck leaning against the door frame.

“Hyuck, if you’re going to ask for food, now is _not _the time,” he stated flatly, already tired of the times when Donghyuck would interrupt a heart-to-heart talk to ask for _food_. Just like always, Donghyuck scoffed dramatically and stepped inside the room.

“Your Baba here may have never been jealous,” Donghyuck stated as he walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side of their daughter. “But _I _have.”

“Didn’t you fail when you tried to talk to her?” Renjun questioned, narrowing his eyes at Donghyuck who glared at him in response. 

“Either way, I think I’ll be of more help this time,” Donghyuck pointed out and even Renjun couldn’t argue with that. “So, Mei, you’re jealous of this girl, right?”

“Yeah! Jieun!” Mei screamed, sighing heavily at the end and slumping a little. “She’s our class president and is super pretty! Like literally every guy likes her!”

“Do we have a last name for this Jieun?” Donghyuck asked and Mei mumbled out a small _‘Choi’_. “Look, Mei, I was jealous of Mark-hyung like twice.”

“Really?” Mei asked, her face shaping into the same disappointment that had found its way onto Renjun’s face.

“_Really_?” he echoed and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at the two.

“Yeah, since Mark-hyung is Renjun’s ex…well one of them,” Donghyuck explained and Renjun sighed, remembering the time when Mark had fallen into a river while looking for his glasses on one of their dates. 

“_No way!_” Mei screamed, her hands flying up to cover her open mouth. “Baba and Uncle _Mark_?!”

“Yeah, it was bad matchmaking, I know,” Donghyuck dismissed, waving his hand before getting back on topic. “But my point is that the first time those two went on a date, I realised that I liked Renjun way more than I should have. So, I had decided to give up.”

“Yeah, look at where _that_ got you,” he piped up, keeping a deadpanned face as he tried to fight the happy butterflies that took over his stomach at the knowledge that Donghyuck had been _jealous_ \- twice!

“Shut it, Jun,” Donghyuck chastised, turning to Mei and smiling sweetly. “I seriously hated your Baba then, he was so oblivious and it really killed me but I also thought that he was better off with someone who _wasn’t me_ and I know that’s what you’re thinking now but…” Renjun watched as Donghyuck lightly put his palms on either side of Mei’s cheeks and made sure she was looking at his eyes. “Junki is just as crazy about you as you are about him, okay? Trust him - he’s a good kid and won’t cheat even if this Choi Jieun chick tries to get his dick.”

“A-Appa!” Mei shouted, embarrassed at Donghyuck’s words and Renjun sighed, standing up and dragging Donghyuck out of the room. Once he had pushed his husband out of the door frame, he looked back at Mei and smiled.

“I was jealous once too. Donghyuck had been ogling this waiter and it hurt a _lot_ and I pretty much thought the same things that you are thinking now,” he said softly, smiling a little more at his daughter. “Everything will fall into place soon, I know it.”

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: September 28, 2050_

“Sorry, could you repeat that?” he asked the trembling boy in front of him - his hands clasped just like how Chenle often held them when he was nervous - who just so happened to be dating his daughter. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I…I would like a blessing to marry your daughter,” Junki repeated, voice much firmer and more confident but still containing a touch of nervousness and doubt.

“Aren’t you like five?” Donghyuck asked from beside him, his legs currently thrown over his lap and Renjun hit his shin lightly to let him know that he was still annoyed since they were in a cafe booth and not at home. 

“I…I am seventeen, though?” Junki replied, confusion overwriting his nerves as he stared back at Donghyuck. “My point is, I would like to propose to Mei and marry her. I know I can’t offer much but I swear that I will love her forever, just like how I do now.”

“Did Jaemin tell you to say that?” he asked, knowing the boy well enough to know that he wouldn’t have been able to string together such a romantic sentence.

“Perhaps,” Junki admitted shyly, averting his eyes before shaking his head and looking at them with even more determination that Renjun found it immensely adorable. “I still want to marry her.”

“Do you have a ring to propose with?” he asked, thinking back to the ring that he had bought to propose to Donghyuck but only to have it collect dust since Donghyuck had beat him to asking the important question.

“Yes, Jieun helped me since her family owns a jewellery store a few suburbs over and Minsoo-hyung helped me pick out a design online,” Junki explained and suddenly Renjun found himself trying not to laugh at how Mei had interpreted the situation. “We went to heaps of stores to see if her family could replicate the design I wanted.”

“Mei thought you were cheating, you know,” Donghyuck commented casually, picking at his nails and readjusting his legs on Renjun’s lap. “Even though we know that Choi Jieun is dating Minsoo.”

“She’s _what_?!” he screeched, slapping his husband’s legs as he tried his hardest to process what Donghyuck had just revealed. “_Minsoo_?! As in _Lee Minsoo? _As in Mark-hyung and Eunji-noona’s _Minsoo_?!”

“Uh yeah…” Donghyuck let out, slightly shocked at Renjun’s behaviour. “Mark-hyung told me once over drinks. So, when I heard Mei cry about _Choi Jieun, _the name was familiar and I asked Mark-hyung about her.”

“And you didn’t _tell _me?” he asked, hurt and betrayed since he thought that Donghyuck would tell him something as important as this. He saw Donghyuck shrug in response before he turned back to Junki who seemed quite baffled at their argument.

“What does the ring look like?” Donghyuck asked and Renjun nodded, pulling his husband’s legs closer when they were about to be lowered.

“It has a little opal in the stone holder,” Junki answered, getting his phone out and showing them a picture of a simple ring with an opal stone - elegant and everything that showed how simple Junki and Mei’s relationship was.

“One problem,” he stated, seeing the panic flash in Junki’s eyes. “You’re seventeen and she’s sixteen. We are not letting you get married at _seventeen_. You’re not an adult yet!” He saw Junki smile in relief before replying.

“I just want to propose, I’m not in a rush to get married,” Junki replied, his eyes radiating pure love. “I just don’t like it when people think she’s available so I…want to show them that she’s not on the market.”

“You know, I thought you’d end up to be a lot like Chenle,” Donghyuck started, his smile fond and his eyes filled with admiration. “But you’re more like Jisung.”

“Yep,” he agreed, seeing confusion fly over Junki’s face and Renjun still couldn’t believe how this boy’s mother had virtually begged for her son to have a better life. “Definitely Jisung,” he said firmly as he wondered what Junki’s mother was doing as of this moment. 

“_Please_ don’t compare me to Appa, thanks,” Junki mumbled, quiet enough that they could have missed it but Renjun prided himself in having good hearing. “Anyway, do I have your blessing?”

“You’ve got mine,” Donghyuck said with a smile, something fond lingering in his eyes. “What about you, Renjun?”

“I wish I didn’t know you for practically your whole life because that would make the intimidating thing easier,” he started, sighing a little after before giving the young boy in front of him a bright smile. “But I know that intimidation is futile since you’ll take care of her well. She’s quite a handful but I’m sure you’ll make it work.”

“So…does that mean…” Renjun giggled at the uncertainty that clouded Junki’s joy.

“Yes, Junki,” he interrupted, feeling Donghyuck run a hand through his hair. “You have my blessing.”

“No proposing before your final exams though.”

“Okay, Uncle Donghyuck.”

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: October 2, 2050_

“You all are okay?” Renjun asked the teenagers and young adults who were in the room as Minkyu tried desperately to call his brother. 

“We’re doing fine, Baba,” Mei reassured him, Junki’s arms around her shoulders as she mingled with her high school friends. “You and Baba have done enough.”

“He’s _still_ not picking up!” Minkyu shouted, worry evident in his face as he held the hand of his boyfriend, Hyunsook, who was shy and quiet but complimented Minkyu’s outgoing personality well. 

“Calm down, Kyu,” Mark said softly, ruffing the boy’s hair as he walked past to grab something from the kitchen of Renjun and Donghyuck’s apartment. “He’ll be here! His girlfriend’s probably just getting ready!”

“I keep forgetting that Minsoo-oppa has a girlfriend my age.” He heard Mei mumble and chuckled, knowing full well that Minsoo’s girlfriend was the very person who she thought was trying to steal her boyfriend. 

“Hyung, you just want to see Kyunghwa, don’t you?” Junki asked Minkyu light-heartedly and caused some of Mei’s friends to giggle. 

“Got me,” Minkyu admitted, putting his hands up in surrender as Hyunsook sighed and pulled them down. 

It had a been few more moments of Renjun conversing with his friends and husband before the doorbell rang and Donghyuck was opening it to reveal an embarrassed Minsoo holding the hand of Kyunghwa with Choi Jieun next to him.

“Sorry, Mei,” Minsoo apologised, stepping inside and taking his shoes off as Jieun gently took Kyunghwa’s off much to her dislike. “There was traffic and it doesn’t help that my girlfriend lives far away.”

“I didn’t choose where to live, Soo-oppa,” Jieun mumbled before turning to everyone in the crowd, taking little Kyunghwa off Minsoo’s hands as she lifted the little girl.

“Everyone, meet Choi Jieun.” Renjun carefully observed Mei as Minsoo introduced Jieun. “My girlfriend.”

“Your girlfriend is _Choi Jieun_?!” Mei screamed - Renjun could tell that Jieun was surprised and probably bit hurt. “I-I thought she wanted this dumbass!” He heard Donghyuck snicker when Mei pointed to Junki whose face comically morphed into surprise. 

“I’m sorry for the misunderstanding,” Jieun started, putting Kyunghwa down to stand on the floor and bowing towards everyone in the apartment who was willingly witnessing the events. “But it is nice to finally meet all of you. Minsoo-oppa talks about you a lot.”

“Mama!” Kyunghwa shouted from her position next to her. “Mama! Kyunghwa want food!”

“Where’s your manners?” Jieun asked the child and Renjun found himself being shocked at how motherly she seemed despite being the same age as his daughter and just shy of graduating high school. 

“Please?” Kyunghwa asked and smiled brightly when Jieun nodded her head and asked where the kitchen was.

“This way, Jieun,” Renjun offered since it was his apartment after all and allowed her to follow him into the small kitchen. “It seems like Kyunghwa likes you.”

“I would hope so,” Jieun replied, lifting Kyunghwa to sit on the counter. “She doesn’t seem to like every girl who comes into Minsoo-oppa’s life.”

“She’s only grown up around Mei, Meilin and Eunji since her adoption,” he informed her, smiling softly and handing Kyunghwa a packaged piece of banana bread - the brand that she likes. “We don’t have a lot of females in our friendship group. There’s quite a bit of history that you need to catch up on since you’re dating Minsoo.”

“I know the basics because of stories he tells me, so I roughly know who you all are,” Jieun stated, smiling softly before gently taking the package out of Kyunghwa’s hands and opening it for her. 

“What has he been saying about us?” he inquired, curiosity spiking as Jieun laughed softly.

“He told me it took you and your husband 10 years to get together,” she answered, smiling slightly and wiping off a few crumbs that had stuck to Kyunghwa’s cheek. “And that Mei is more like you than you think.”

Renjun felt highly annoyed when he heard those words and Minsoo, in all his glory, walked into the kitchen to check on his girlfriend and Kyunghwa. 

“Yah! Minsoo!” Renjun found himself screaming, glaring at the twin who had stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. “What kind of things have you been telling your girlfriend about us, huh?!”

“Calm down, Uncle Jun,” Minsoo calmed him down, slipping inside and gently lifting Kyunghwa off the counter and onto the floor. “You should probably take her out to socialise with people. You know how she loves the attention.” Renjun heard Minsoo instruct to Jieun softly and stepped aside to let the two walk out of the kitchen. The lovestruck face on Minsoo didn’t escape Renjun’s hawk-like eyes.

“She suits you,” he commented, snapping Minsoo out of his trance and smirking as he walked closer to ruffle the younger’s hair. “Like _really _suits you. Kyunghwa likes her too.”

“I know but…she’s so…out of my league,” Minsoo admitted, looking away and Renjun raised an eyebrow at the claim.

“Soo, she’s _dating _you,” he pointed out and lightly tickled the underside of the younger’s chin. “You’ll get through it. I mean, I did.”

“Thanks, Uncle Jun,” Minsoo whispered, his cheeks an adorable pink as a certain tanned male gathered Renjun in his arms. 

“Where’s my ‘thank you’?” Donghyuck asked, purposely putting most of his weight on Renjun and Renjun did his best to support him. 

“You haven’t done anything, Uncle Hyuck,” the younger stated, smirking before exiting the kitchen and probably going towards Jieun and Kyunghwa.

“What was that about?” Donghyuck asked him and Renjun chuckled, shook his head and turned around to face his husband. 

“Not a lot,” he disclosed, leaning closer to Donghyuck and admiring his moles. “A hundred won that they’ll get married.” He watched a mischievous smile surface on Donghyuck’s lips.

“Deal.” Renjun let a mischievous smile of his own surface and leaned in to get rid of both his own and Donghyuck’s.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: October 5, 2050_

“Ki, when’re you gonna ask her?” Renjun facepalmed at Donghyuck’s straightforwardness since it wasn’t even Junki who had opened the door to Jisung and Chenle’s apartment for them.

“Nice to see you too, hyung. How are you, hyung? Me? I’m doing fine,” Jisung muttered pettily, glaring down at Donghyuck who had the audacity to laugh - Renjun quickly hit Donghyuck’s head to snap him out of whatever trance he was in.

“Can we see Junki, Sungie?” he asked, earning a confused face from Jisung. 

“Is something wrong and I don’t know about it?” Jisung asked and Renjun immediately shook his head, Donghyuck following suit after. “Is something wrong and Chenle doesn’t know about it?” Renjun scoffed in response.

“It’s about his proposal to my daughter,” he stated blandly, taking in Jisung’s questioning look and slight tilt of his head. “Don’t tell me…he hasn’t told you, has he?”

“Oh _shit_, we’re so screwed!” Donghyuck let out, taking a step back and hitting Renjun’s arm. “What do we say to Junki?!”

“What’s going here, hyung?” Renjun felt Donghyuck freeze next to him at the sound of Chenle’s voice and turned around to be met with Chenle and Junki.

“You were going to say something, Uncle?” Junki inquired, peering a little over Chenle’s shoulders since he was a tiny bit shorter than him. 

“How about we discuss this inside, hyung?” Chenle asked, nodding towards the open door as Jisung stepped aside to let them in. 

“Junki, grab some snacks?” Jisung suggested to his son who swallowed and nodded, shuffling to their kitchen to grab something for them to eat. “Now, what is this about? I heard something about a proposal.”

“Has he really not told you?” Donghyuck asked quietly as Chenle and Jisung kept staring at him - Renjun sighed at the whole ordeal. 

“A few months ago, your son came to us with an interesting question,” he started slowly, knowing how Chenle and Jisung could often misinterpret things if a lot of information had been thrown at them. “He was asking for our blessings to marry our daughter.”

Renjun silently counted to three before Chenle screamed at the top of his lungs, curses and praises for his son’s courage flowing from his mouth in his mother tongue that had even Renjun flinching at each word.

Jisung, on the other hand, has his head in his hands as Chenle stood up and walked to the kitchen - Mandarin still falling rapidly from his lips.

“Well…uh…that’s two types of parents, I guess…” He heard Donghyuck mumble and snorted, leaning forward and softly trying to grab Jisung’s attention. He hadn’t needed to do this since Jisung had come to him crying all those years ago because he didn’t know how to confront Chenle about wanting a child.

“Jisung-ah…” he called, watching carefully and noticing one of Jisung’s fingers twitch - he was listening. “We gave him our blessings. We know he would take good care of her and that she would also take good care of him too.”

“They’re too young,” Jisung muttered, shyly peeking up at the both of them through his fringe. “Too naive, too-”

“No one’s asking them to get married next year,” Donghyuck joined and Renjun reached out to carefully tug Jisung’s hands down as Donghyuck brushed some of the younger’s fringe out of his face. “They’re just going to be engaged. Just like how you and Chenle were for a good three years before your wedding.”

“I…I always thought that he’d tell me about something like this…” Jisung muttered, clearly hurt since his son seemed to not have told him anything. “Tell at least _one _of us…”

“Sung, you didn’t even tell your parents when you were planning to propose to Chenle, either,” Renjun pointed out, rubbing his thumb soothingly against Jisung’s hand to calm him down. “You didn’t even tell _us_. You only told _Jeno_-”

“Because Jeno-hyung can keep secrets unlike the rest of you!” Jisung shouted to justify himself and Renjun raised an eyebrow in interest.

“Really? How long was it after you told Jeno until you actually proposed?” he asked, feeling like he would win since Chenle had come panicking to him a whole year prior to Jisung’s proposal about how he wanted to marry Jisung.

“About two months?” Jisung said after contemplating his answer. Renjun simply scoffed in response as Donghyuck patted his back and stood up, heading towards the kitchen where the curses and praises in Mandarin hadn’t ceased.

“Chenle had been wanting to marry you for a year,” he revealed, watching Jisung’s eyes widen in realisation at the new information. “He had told me a whole year before you proposed.”

“And you kept silent this whole time?” Jisung asked in awe, stroking Renjun’s ego even more. “…how?”

“I can keep secrets,” he shrugged, smiling softly before sitting forward a bit more. “Anyway, Junki wants to propose and I hope you’ll let him. He chose a ring and everything.”

“Still doesn’t answer why he didn’t tell us.” Renjun pursed his lips together and sighed.

“Maybe he was scared,” he suggested, imagining Junki as a quiet kid who was too scared of being scolded. “That you two wouldn’t like it.”

“But we’re his _parents_-”

“Kids get scared,” he interrupted, remembering how scared he was to tell his parents that he was marrying a _man_ who was _Korean _and that they were going to have to travel to _Korea_ for his wedding. “Just talk it out with him.” He watched as Jisung took a deep breath and nodded.

“Thanks, hyung.” Renjun let a smile appear on his face since, although they were all adults, Jisung would always be the youngest of their group - their one friend who they could baby.

“Anytime,” he replied, hearing footsteps and watching as Chenle re-entered the living room with Junki and Donghyuck holding a ‘perfect’ symbol in tow. “It seems like you three have a lot to discuss. Hyuck, let’s go home.”

“Already am home,” Donghyuck remarked and Renjun rolled his eyes, dragging his husband to the door.

“I meant the _building_, Hyuck - not me,” he scolded despite the bubbling feeling in his chest. 

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: October 20, 2050_

The sound of the doorbell resonating in the room made him flinch and then scowl at the line of lead that went through the arm of the character he was designing.

“Don’t murder your incomplete character.” He heard Donghyuck say to him as he abandoned his case files and opened the door to reveal Junki in a nice suit with a bouquet of roses. “Junki!”

“Hi, Uncle Donghyuck,” Junki greeted timidly as he scanned the room that he could see from where he stood. “Is Mei ready for our date yet?”

“You should know by now that she’s always getting ready late,” Renjun piped up, erasing the last bit of his drawing and changing the outline slightly to look better. “She’ll be done in around ten minutes.”

“Oh ok, I…” Junki trailed off, looking at the floor under his neat dress shoes and the tone in his voice made Renjun look up from his work – something that he barely did. “I want to propose today…one the bridge.”

In the back of his mind, Renjun remembered Junki enthusiastically telling them his proposal plan that he had made with his parents – a nice fancy dinner and a walk around the city, ending on the bridge that they had walked across on their first date.

“She’ll definitely say yes,” he reassured the younger who took a deep breath and nodded, Donghyuck smoothing out Junki’s suit for him and adjusting the way the young boy held the bouquet of roses. “Stop being so tense.”

“Remember what I said,” Donghyuck started, leaning back and Renjun watched the way he put his hands on his hips as if he had proposed to ten thousand people before.

Renjun supposed that Donghyuck proposing to him would have racked up enough nerves for ten thousand people, regardless.

“Be confident, be gentle and say everything clearly,” Donghyuck recited and Junki nodded, Renjun snorting as the young boy took everything in stride.

“Junki, just be you,” he piped up and saw Junki turn towards him with a surprised expression. “She loves you for _you_ so I don’t think you should try to be anything you aren’t.”

“But whatever happens, we’ll still be here for support and I’m sure Chenle and Jisung will be waiting for you, regardless,” Donghyuck cut in, sending Junki a warm smile that made Renjun’s lips turn upward.

_Wow…nineteen years married to that idiot and I still end up finding reasons to love him._

“I’m ready!” Mei shouted, running into the living room while holding her dress – a new simple red one that ended mid-thigh and had been something Jieun had suggested. “Let’s go?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Junki breathed, handing over the roses after Mei had stuffed her feet into her heels.

“How many times have I told you that roses weren’t necessary?” Mei asked, accepting the bouquet regardless and handing it over to Donghyuck who was waiting near the door to lock it after they left. “Appa, will you?”

“I already know the drill,” Donghyuck replied, smiling wide as he held the roses out towards Renjun – a gesture that was accompanied by a smirk.

“The vase is in the bottom left kitchen cupboard, Hyuck,” Renjun immediately stated, diverting his attention back towards his drawing as the young couple bid goodbye and the sound of the lock sliding home was heard.

“All these years and you’re still so mean to me.” He heard Donghyuck complain under his breath and waited until the other was in the kitchen before he carefully put his work on the coffee table, standing up and lingering in the kitchen doorway to watch Donghyuck. Renjun couldn’t deny the calmness that overtook his heart when he saw Donghyuck take out the vase and fill it carefully with some water, the flowers being carefully placed inside.

He hadn’t realised he was staring at Donghyuck until the other turned towards him with a raised eyebrow.

“What?” Renjun shook his head, stepping forward and pulling Donghyuck away from the counter where the flowers were in the vase – he didn’t want to break it after all. “Babe?”

“I love you,” he whispered, forcefully putting his arms around Donghyuck’s middle and leaning his head on his husband’s chest. “Like a lot.” He could feel the vibrations of Donghyuck’s chest when he laughed.

“I love you too,” Donghyuck whispered back and Renjun felt hands come to his waist, the hold loose and comforting…_familiar_. “Like a lot.”

“Can you believe that she’s going to be engaged soon?” he asked, voice still quiet with a tiny hint of fear that he was sure Donghyuck had picked up on. His husband had always been able to read him.

“I can actually,” Donghyuck replied and Renjun felt fingers comb through his hair as he melted more into the other. “She’s with someone who loves her as much as she loves him and that’s all I can ask for.”

“You did a great job in raising her, Hyuck,” he mumbled, his eyes suddenly feeling very heavy as Donghyuck steered them out of the kitchen and down the hall. “She’s a beautiful young woman.”

“Hey, it was a two-person job.” He heard Donghyuck chastise as he fell on the bed, his husband joining him soon after. “You did an amazing job. I didn’t think you’d be a good parent, considering how _scared _you were when she was born but…I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to raise her alongside me.”

“Aren’t you a sap?” he teased, smiling brightly when Donghyuck giggled and reached out to pull the other closer to him, pushing until he was straddling Donghyuck’s hips and attacking his plump lips – kisses full of gratitude being exchanged between them. It hadn’t taken very long for Renjun to lose both his patience and his mind – busy schedules had kept them far apart – and before he knew it, his hips were moving of their own accord but every single low groan that fell from Donghyuck’s lips made it worth it.

“Junnie,” Donghyuck hissed out when he started kissing down his neck, Renjun’s lips curling upwards at the whine that he heard shortly after.

“Yes, Hyuck?” he asked, keeping his voice low as Donghyuck’s hands on his waist dropped lower to his hips and gripped him _tight_. “What’s wrong?”

“_Junnie_,” Donghyuck whined instead of answering and Renjun leant back, smirking down at the other as he sat back completely – not being disappointed when he noticed Donghyuck being affected in every way possible.

“It’s okay, Hyuck,” he whispered, letting his body drop against Donghyuck even more and earning a high-pitched moan from the younger. “I’ll take care of you.”

Nineteen years and Renjun still wondered how he had managed to win and keep Lee Donghyuck while screaming the younger’s name late into the night, declaring his love for the other over and over again.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: October 21, 2050_

“We have a problem.”

Renjun raised an eyebrow at the first sentence Chenle had said since Renjun had answered his call.

“Okay, what’s the problem?” he asked, hearing a low _‘are you sure you lost it?’ _in the background that prompted a higher _‘yes, Appa, I’m sure’_ before Chenle was speaking again.

“Ki lost the ring last night,” Chenle informed him, a sigh coming shortly after as Renjun’s brain short circuited. He had been so preoccupied the night before that he didn’t even know if Mei had made it home safe and he figured that he couldn’t exactly check when he was stuck with no clothes in Donghyuck’s arms underneath their blanket.

“So, he didn’t propose?” he asked instead of asking whether or not Mei had gotten home safe. He hadn’t gotten any texts from her and he was certain that she was snoring peacefully in her own bedroom.

“No, apparently he bumped into someone during their walk and when they got to the bridge…” Chenle trailed off and Renjun already knew the ending of that little story, they were living out the events after all.

“I have a ring he can use,” he suggested, feeling Donghyuck mumble something incoherent behind him just as the pair of arms around his waist tightened and pulled him closer to Donghyuck’s chest. “It’s the one I bought for Donghyuck.”

“_You _were planning to propose to _Donghyuck-hyung_?” Chenle asked incredulously and Renjun nodded before he remembered that the other couldn’t see him.

“Yeah, I was but I kept backing out and then he was proposing to me,” he explained, remembering where the ring was stowed in his underwear drawer – still in its original casing but dustier than it had been all those years ago. “They can have that it. I don’t mind.”

“I…I’ll talk to Junki about it,” Chenle decided and after a few short sentences about letting each other know whatever the other decided, Renjun ended the call.

“Who the hell calls you that early in the morning?” He heard a rough voice ask from behind and gently set his phone on the bedside table, turning around to wrap his arms around Donghyuck’s neck and kiss Donghyuck on the nose.

“Apparently Chenle does,” he answered, snuggling closer as Donghyuck hummed in acknowledgement. “Junki lost the ring last night before he was able to propose.”

“I know we said he was more like Jisung but…” Renjun patiently waited as Donghyuck sighed heavily. “Chenle’s idiotic antics were still passed down, weren’t they?”

“Yeah, well…” He shrugged, lazily tangling their legs together after. “There’s nothing we can do to help with that.”

“I hope he finds a new ring soon,” Donghyuck said softly, concern in his eyes as Renjun chuckled nervously when he remembered his offer.

“_Actually,_” he started, smiling slyly despite the nerves that thrashed in his stomach – just like the day he had first confessed to Donghyuck. “I think he already has a new ring.”

“Already?” Donghyuck questioned, eyebrows furrowing as he processed the new information and looking adorable while doing so. “Didn’t he lose it like last night?”

“I offered to give them mine.”

It was a total of six seconds before Donghyuck was opening his mouth and disagreeing vehemently with the offer.

“I bought that ring for _you_!” Donghyuck shouted, a pout quickly forming on his lips as he continued. “Only _you_ can wear it! I don’t _care_ if our daughter is wearing it, that ring is _yours_!” Renjun chuckled to himself before he was placing lingering kisses on Donghyuck’s lips to get him to be quiet. Eventually, his younger husband fell silent – a window of opportunity for him to explain.

“I know, that’s why I didn’t offer the one you gave me,” he said carefully, watching Donghyuck’s face for any sign of anger – he was met with confusion instead. “I have an unused engagement ring because _someone _beat me to it.”

It was a total of eight seconds before Donghyuck was smirking at him.

“So, you were planning to propose to me, huh?” Renjun rolled his eyes and turned over, escaping Donghyuck’s hold around him and getting out of bed to stretch. “Aw, Injunnie, did you really want to propose to me?” Donghyuck asked him from his spot on the bed and Renjun silently envied him for staying in the warm sheets. “Nice ass, by the way. This view is definitely better than when you have clothes.”

“Quit staring at my butt, you pervert,” he chided lightly, knowing full well that Donghyuck would check him out regardless of where they were. “But yes, I was planning to propose to you and I even bought you a ring.”

“Why didn’t you?” Donghyuck asked and he turned around, being met with the sight of Donghyuck sitting up in bed, the blanket still covering the lower half of his body.

“I kept backing out because I thought you’d say ‘no’,” he answered honestly, averting his eyes from Donghyuck and staring at the floor.

“What’s stopping you from doing it now?” He heard Donghyuck ask and looked up at his husband with a bewildered expression plastered on his face. “You still have it, right? Considering how you were going to give it to Junki?” Renjun watched as one of Donghyuck’s sunny smiles stretched across his face. “What’s stopping you from grabbing it, getting down on one knee and proposing to me now that we’re married, and I can’t say ‘no’ even if I wanted to?”

Renjun took a moment to process the other’s question, his mind working overtime until he finally was able to make sense of it.

“You want me to go to my underwear drawer, grab the ring and drop down on knee _now_?” he asked in disbelief, receiving only a grave nod in return. “While we’re both _naked_?” Again, he received a nod from Donghyuck. Sighing, Renjun walked over to his underwear drawer, digging through the pieces of fabric as he searched for the velvet box and reassuring himself that they had locked the door on the opposite side of the room – he could only imagine the chaos that would come if Mei found them like this.

“You know, you have more bruises on your ass than last time,” Donghyuck commented and Renjun rolled his eyes as he continued searching for the box. “They’re pretty.”

“Hyuck, that’s really not a compliment,” he mumbled before his fingers came into contact with a velvet-like material and Renjun pulled out the box that contained the ring he had bought for Donghyuck. Dramatically turning around, he showed Donghyuck the closed box before he knelt down on one knee, ignoring the protests of his muscles along the way. After a beat, Donghyuck stood up in front of Renjun, everything that Renjun didn’t want to see early in the morning suddenly being shoved in his face but he found that he didn’t really mind.

It was just Donghyuck, after all.

“Hyuck, will you marry me even though we’re already married and have been for the past nineteen years?” he asked in a monotone voice, staring up with a dead expression as Donghyuck eagerly nodded and stuck out his left hand for Renjun to put the ring on. “I can’t believe this is the first thing you made me do today.”

“You love it, shut up,” Donghyuck insisted and Renjun simply sent him a soft smile in response since he knew that Donghyuck was right. Both of them were too caught up in each other that neither of them noticed the door to their bedroom opening.

“Appa, Baba-” Renjun stopped slipping the ring on Donghyuck’s finger and leaned to the side to look past Donghyuck’s naked ass only to be met with Mei’s shocked expression. “P-Please lock the door next time you two want to do something like that!” Renjun could literally feel his soul leave his body as he stared at his daughter who had covered her eyes and was closing the door slowly.

“Mei! It’s not what it looks like!” Donghyuck shouted, turning around but grabbing the edge of the blanket on the bed to give himself some modesty while Renjun opted to just hide behind the side of the bed. “Your Baba was just proposing to me!”

“Why would Baba propose when you’re already married?!” Mei shouted back, closing the door abruptly before her footsteps were fading away.

“I told you this was a dumb idea,” Renjun stated, standing up and going over to his underwear drawer and pulling out two pairs, chucking one at Donghyuck’s face before putting the other one on himself.

“But you got to propose to me,” Donghyuck replied cockily, smirking while putting the pair of boxers on and walking over to grab some sweatpants.

Renjun found himself smiling at the sight of the simple silver band hosting three shiny diamond studs resting on Donghyuck’s fourth left finger and wished that he had enough courage in the past to have proposed first.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: October 23, 2050_

“Here you go,” he said cheerily as he handed over the small velvet box that had the simple silver band with the three shiny diamonds embedded into it. “That’s the ring.”

“Uncle Renjun…I can’t thank you enough,” Junki whispered, carefully taking the ring out of his hand before someone annoyingly slurping their noodles interrupted their exchange. 

“Donghyuck…” Renjun stated flatly, staring at his husband who slurped on his noodles loudly once more in the restaurant they were in. “_Donghyuck_.”

“Hyung never changes, does he?” Chenle commented with a giggle from his seat next to his son, Jisung on Junki’s other side opposite Renjun. “Thank you for the ring, ge, really.”

“Don’t worry about it, you’ll have to get it adjusted anyway,” he replied, waving off their numerous words of gratitude in order to properly stare at Junki. “Just take care of her,” he requested softly, smiling gently at the seventeen-year-old boy in front of him who nodded gravely.

“I promise, I will,” Junki stated with determination that made all of them except one smile.

Suddenly, another loud slurp interrupted their moment and Renjun didn’t hesitate to hit Donghyuck on the head.

“Don’t you know _any _table manners?!” he shouted, pulling Donghyuck away from his bowl of noodles and leaning in close to scream in his face. “Seriously, we all finished ten minutes ago but you keep-” Renjun was interrupted when Donghyuck promptly burped in his face and took a deep breath – trying his best to keep his anger inside.

_Just breathe, Renjun. Breathe._

“Shit, Jun, sorry-”

_Ah, screw it._

Renjun couldn’t really care less about getting kicked out of the restaurant when he shoved Donghyuck’s face into the remaining soup that was in his bowl.

~ ~ ~

_Date of Disaster: December 15, 2050_

Renjun picked up another chip to offer to Donghyuck as compensation for sitting on the younger’s lap while they both watched _Please Don’t Take My Brother Away _– another drama from their teenage years that they both still laughed wholeheartedly at.

They were both so immersed in the show that the ear-piercing scream from their daughter when she entered the door made Renjun drop the packet of chips he was holding and made Donghyuck push Renjun off his lap to fall on the couch while covering his ears.

“Why the hell are you screaming like a banshee?” Renjun asked tiredly, sitting up on the floor and sighing at the scattered chips that he knew Donghyuck was going to force him to clean up. “You’re a Lee, not a Zhong.”

“I will be one soon!” Mei shouted, running over to where he was on the floor and showing him the ring on her fourth left finger. “He proposed to me, Baba!”

“So, when something major happens, you go straight to your Baba?” He heard Donghyuck ask bitterly and chuckled, signalling for the other to come and join them on the floor. “You know, I raised you too…”

“Don’t worry, Appa,” Mei started, mischief glinting in her eyes as she showed him the ring. “I heard that this was meant to be your ring, but you weren’t special enough to get it.”

“Ah, special-” Donghyuck cut himself off with a cough, shaking his head before flicking Mei on the forehead. “Just for the record, _I _beat _him _in the proposing race! So, I am still equally as special as you-”

“Hyuck, you’re fighting with your seventeen-year-old daughter,” Renjun stated flatly, watching how Donghyuck froze before chuckling nervously, obviously disappointed in himself.

“Either way,” Mei piped up, wrapping his arms around both of their necks and hugging them close – Renjun wasn’t quite sure when he had last hugged his daughter and made a mental note to hug her more. “Thank you for giving Junki this ring, it’s like you two are always with me even when you aren’t.”

“We’ll always be here for you, Mei,” he whispered, hugging his daughter tighter and interlacing his fingers with Donghyuck’s behind her back.

“Just no little Huang Mei’s or Zhong Liu Jun’s running around, okay?” Donghyuck said light-heartedly and Renjun revelled in the laugh that they all shared.

_Wow…nineteen years of this and I still can’t get enough from these two._

**Author's Note:**

> Since this series has ended and I have decided to put in ten random little things when things end from now on, here we go:
> 
> 1) This whole series was inspired by the movie 'The Ten Year Plan' which, admittedly, isn't the best movie out there but quite a few scenes in the first installment mirror some scenes in the movie (especially things like the double date with NoMin and Donghyuck leaving for Busan).  
2) The second installment was solely based on some of my own experiences (even though I do not have a SO) and Mei's responses and personality were based completely on my own.  
3) This whole series was meant to be a single chaptered book but I wanted to try my hand at a trilogy.  
4) I had initially planned on making this a MarkSung story but their personalities didn't suit some of the scenes as well as RenHyuck's did.  
5) Chenle and Jisung were never originally planned to adopt a kid.  
6) Meilin was originally meant to die in child birth but I didn't want to have any deaths in this trilogy.  
7) Jeno was initially going to date Renjun, propose to him and Donghyuck was meant to storm their wedding in the first installment. However, I decided against that since the whole 'going away for a job' thing resonated with me after I had watched The Ten Year Plan.   
8) Junki wasn't supposed to fall in love with Mei. I had written a draft where he broke up with her and married Jieun but I didn't want to break Mei's heart.  
9) The third installment was meant to focus on RenHyuck's grandchildren but I had felt it would be stronger to give Mei a proper happy ending where she got proposed to with Renjun's ring meant for Hyuck.  
10) Renjun was meant to propose first but I think it's more realistic to have Hyuck propose first. 
> 
> ~ 
> 
> I do not own NCT Dream, or even NCT in general. I only own the plot. All credit goes to rightful owners.


End file.
